The mystery of the black cat
by catcoveplus
Summary: A black cat who got kidned and how he gets home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The move

A black fuzzy cat with ice blue eyes was looking out across the landscape through the window when a big white moving truck drove up to the house. But Max didn't pay any attention to it, until Miss. Flower walked up to him, miss. Flower is Max's caretaker since Max was two months old "Maximizes get off of that fuzzy rump of yours and get into your carrier! We can't waisted time with you snoozing around the house". Max got up, stretch and then walked to his carrier. "Good cat, you're going to like were we are going." she said, as she put Max's carrier into her car and then drove away from the house to never to go back.

When Miss. Flower and Max got to their new house, Max's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The house was huge, with large windows which max knew he would spend glories hours sun bathing in them. But he could sense some bad things had happened in the machine, like a animals were killed in that machine. As soon as Miss. Flower when into the house a tall man with a pointed nose and cold gray that call himself a butler, stared down at Max in discus. "Good evening Miss. Flower. I see that you brought master Maximize. Well make ourself a home." The butler said. As soon as the butler came up to Max's carrier, Max toke a dislike to the butler. "Thank you Mr. French. Oh and can you please tell the cook to make a special meal today" Miss. Flower ask. When Max had got bored of listening to the Conversation, Max started to squirm and meow like a tigger was in the carrier. Miss. Flower let him out of the cat carrier. Then Max ran on of his carrier like a 10 volt battery was turned on under him.

After Max got out of the room that Miss. Flower and Mr. French was, Max slowdown and started to peeking in each room that he past. One room had a large bed that was in the middle of the room, with a box that said "books" and more books on the bed. A desk in the corner with a lot of books and papers on top of it. A wardrobe filled with shoes, shorts, shirts, pants and one or two hats, which Max peruse was Miss. Flower's so stuff. The next room Max poet his head into. There were a lot of boxes everywhere. Max couldn't tell what the room was. Before Max could poke his nose into a other room, Max herded footsteps long the hall.

A small pudgy woman with kind green eyes. "Oh my, are you master Maximize. Are you a pretty black cat. I hope you been haven't getting into any mischief." The nice woman said. "I would hope not." Mr. French said with a cold ton. "Oh, I don't hear you come up here. I was talking to M—"the woman was saying, before Mr. French cut in. "I think that cats shouldn't live in machines of any sort Miss. Rose. But I have to survive was master Maximize." said, as he looking like Max made a huge mess. "But Maximize is a nice cat. Please get to know him before you judge him, Mr. French" Miss. Rose pleaded to Mr. French. "No buts, I hate any sort of animals. Can you please get back to work, Miss. Rose" Mr. French said. Miss. Rose and Mr. French walked away from Max in silence.

Max had weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. But Max just couldn't tell what. So Max decided to sleep on it. Max headed for the room with the bed in it. Max went into the room and then jumped on to the bed, curled into a black ball in the middle of the bed, then he went to sleep in peace and quiet.

Max was rudely awakened by a bell. Miss. Rose came in and walked toward the bed. "Good day, master Maximize. I jest wanted to talk you that dinner is ready. You can come down whenever you want" Miss. Rose said in a sweet voice. Max yawned so long, Max look like he was laughing historically at a wonderful jock. Then Max jumped on to the floor, walked out of the room.

When Max get down stairs. A smell hit Max like a punch to the face. Max followed his nose to the kitchen. Where Max saw, a lot of cadets, countertops with carrots, broccoli, potato, corn, pees, papers on it, pots, pans, pleats, bowls, spoon, fortis, knife, and a tall, stirringly man with a big hat on the man head right in the middle of the mess. Max jump on to the countertop. In the process of getting on the counter Max nocked off two potato on to the floor. "Hi, there my ferry friend. I guess you smelled dinner and came to investigate want is for dinner. Well I could give you a sample of dinner" the man said. Then the man put some stemming broth into a small bowl and put the bowl onto the countertop. The broth was as good as Max's favorite squeaky mouse. "So, how does the soup taste." The men asked. "Meow" Max replied. " I take that as a yes" the man said smiling. " mr. David are you now talking to that cat to! Why is everyone talking to that cat" mr. French ask with the sort of dislike of some that hates cat. "This cat might as well run this house"

Max hated mr. French so much the wonderful smell turned into a sower and bitter smell that made max want to ran out of the room like his rump was on fire. But mr. French wasn't done yet "in fact make sure that is sleeping powder in that… that things soup. I... I want that cat dead " mr. French before he marched right out the kitchen.

 **Thanks for reading I have chapter 2 all most done, it should be fully compatible by 2 weeks from next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meowllo, everyone I may not be posting for a while on both books because of school my grades have been slipping. Sorry it a short chapter. So I'm going to need to pay more attention to my school work. But when I get going on the next chapter on chapter 3 (the delay soup) and chapter 2 of the fight between bands. But I hope you will like it. Well bye cool cats.**

Chapter 2

Maximum's sickly nightmare

Max was unsure what just happened. But he knew it wasn't good at all. "Oh dear, it's happening again. Why does mr. French do this every time. When we get a sweet little animal and he try's to get rid of the animal just like… because of a little nip. Don't worry master maximizes, I won't do anything to harm you. Now then, go and play my little friend" said the cook. Max jumped on to the floor, taking a few more counter with him.

He when exploring again. Max peeked his little pink nose in to a large room. Max gust it was the livening room, it had a big couch, a few chairs, lot of book shelves, a tv, a large cat scratcher.

But before Max could look anymore, he herd fool steps. Max ran for the cat scratcher like a pack of wolf running after me. Max jumped in to the cat scratcher and blended in to the shadows like a panther. Max herded the cold tons of the butler voice and a high pitched voice that reminded Max of a mouse. "Is the plan in place?" The butler said. "Of course mr. French. But can you tell me the plan again?" The squeaky voice said. "Alfred how many times do I have to tell you. We're going to put sleeping powder in the cat's soup, so he goes to sleep. Then we can take him to the hospital and then take of him there. Got it Alfred!". "Got it. But what are we going to do with the cat?" The squeaky voice ask. Max stop listening to the men. Max thought Alfred was a very funny name and who was Alfred. But Max knew that he could get in big trouble with the two man. But he couldn't finish his thoughts. When the two men walked in and then Max herd these four words "that cat will died". Max felled like all of his bones, blood and air where suck out like it was fruit punch though a stroke. Before he black out he saw Alfred put a key into a picture, the picture open to a secret hallway.

Max felled like he was in a tub of malice and it was early quite. Then a muffled voice saying "Maximum, wake up, darn cat wake up. Call the vets now" Max opened his eyes. He saw Ms. Flower hanging over him. "Oh, never mind his a wake. Maximum want happen to you?" Max meowed. "Well if your ok I'm ok. But I wonder what happened."

Max wanted to tell her, but he did know how to.

Max tipped and tutor upstairs as if he drunk 10 pints of strong whiskey and having second thoughts about it. Max stated in mrs. Flower room till dinner. yelled up dinner. "Dinner!" Max down to the dining room. But max knew he couldn't get away. The trap was set.

 **Having fun more to come.**


End file.
